


Better

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Anything is better than Anders drinking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Almighty Johnsons' nor am I profiting off this.

Dawn purses her lips, sighing as another chestnut glances off her forehead. Anders watches her from the couch, grinning as he balls up a bag. 

"How many chestnuts can a man go through?" Dawn mutters as he opens up another bag, "I appreciate my paychecks, but sometimes I wonder how come I stick around." 

"Would you rather I be drinking alcohol during work hours?" 

"I would rather you do some actual work." 

Chestnuts are better than him drinking straight vodka. It means no more scrubbing vomit or forcing him to sober up for a client. 

Dawn sighs, pushing back her chair and smiling at him. 

"Time for us to switch. You arrange meetings while I sit on the couch and eat."

Anders makes a show of groaning, rolling from the couch onto the floor. At least it's better than him drinking.


End file.
